You're Never Alone
by FanFicNerdFanatic2014
Summary: The one thing that Maggie Smith has asked for is a friend. But since her best friend moved away a year ago, she hasn't had one. Then, she winds up in a world full of talking dinosaurs and befriends a longneck named Bron. When he heads off in search of a new home, Maggie promises to look after his unborn son, whom she has promised will never be alone.
1. Chapter 1

Rain thundered down as the car rolled along the wet streets. Maggie Smith glanced out the window anxiously. The car was quiet. Maggie's brother Luke was fast asleep, and her parents had their eyes on the road. Soft classical music was coming from the speakers, but nobody was really listening.

Maggie was heading to visit her grandparents for spring break. They had two weeks off every year, and every year they did something fun. She was excited to see what her aunt had in store for her this time.

"We're here!" Maggie's mother announced, and she grabbed her umbrella and quickly jumped out of the car.

"Inside, everyone!" Maggie's grandma instructed, and they all made a dash for the door. "We'll go and bring your bags in."

"Mom, you don't have to do that," Maggie's mom said.

"Ava, it's the least we could do," said the girl's grandma.

She headed out into the rain with her husband and helped Maggie's father bring their bags inside. Maggie and Luke headed into the living room, where their grandparents gave them towels to dry off.

"I'm sure you're all exhausted from your trip," Maggie's grandma said, "But first let us give you your gifts."

"Alexandra, really, you didn't have to get us anything," Maggie's father said.

"It was no trouble, really, Jackson," Alexandra said. "Come on, sit down."

The family sat down on the couches in Alexandra and Mark's living room. "Here, Maggie," Alexandra said. "This is for you."

Alexandra passed Maggie a square box. The material was velvet, which was a burgundy color. She opened the lid, and found a ring sitting in the box.

The ring didn't look very unusual. "That diamond was mined from the mine in Arkansas." A strange look crossed over Alexandra's face. "Let's just say that you will find some use from owning this."

Maggie was confused. What did Alexandra mean by the ring having a use? She made a note to ask her grandmother about it later, and watched the rest of her family receive their gifts.

The family eased into small talk, and then Luke suggested they watch a movie. Maggie was exhausted from the car ride, so she headed upstairs.

Maggie's bedroom was in the attic of her grandparents' house. It had a single, small square window looking out over the garden. She could see the river that ran behind it. It was deep enough that when it was nice out, Maggie and her brother could go swimming.

There was a double bed in the attic. It had a comforter that was beige, blue, and brown striped, which had matching pillows. The walls were a light blue color, and the roof and floor were made of wood. There was a bedside table beside the bed, and a small desk facing the window.

Maggie sat down at the desk and stared out the window. It looked like the rain was going to stop soon. She pulled out a book of Hans Christian Andersen fairy tales and began to read. It seemed like only seconds later when she heard Luke calling her name.

"Come on, Maggie! We're going to the beach!"

The house wasn't very far away from a small, sandy beach where they usually went during vacation. Maggie grabbed her backpack from downstairs and began to pack it. She threw in a few granola bars, a bottle of water, her swimsuit, beach shoes, and a change of clothes. Then she grabbed her ring and examined it for a moment, before sliding it onto her figure.

Her grandpa suddenly appeared in her door. "Pack your bow," he suggested. "We can do some archery practice on the beach." Maggie grinned. Every time she came to her grandparents' house, Maggie was taught archery by her grandfather. On an impulse, as well as her bow, she grabbed her tin whistle.

"Hurry up Maggie! Let's go!" Luke called.

Maggie was preparing to leave, when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a picture of her and her best friend. Maggie and Rachel had known each other since first grade, but unfortunately Rachel had to move away last year. Now Maggie mostly sat alone at lunch, listening to other people's conversations but never joining in.

Maggie sighed as she looked at the picture. She slipped it into her backpack after a second thought. Then, there was a blinding flash of light, and Maggie saw no more.

**I realize that this is the second time I've written a Land Before Time story, but after I re-read the story "Land Before Time Retold" by Avatar Emerald, I was inspired. This story, while similar in some aspects, is not going to be identical to that story. I'd love to tell you all about it, but I don't want to spoil anything. **

**Please review!**

**Sunshines and smiles, **

**Fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie got the distinct feeling that she was being watched when she woke. She blinked open her eyes and slowly adjusted to her settings. It felt like she was lying on something soft, she guessed it was grass.

"Are you all right?" what sounded like a young woman's voice asked. Maggie slowly got to her feet, and glanced around. Then she screamed.

She was surrounded by what looked like several giant dinosaurs. Though she wasn't sure what kind they were, she hoped they weren't meat eaters. "It's all right," the same female said. "We won't hurt you."

But that didn't exactly make things better.

All the same, Maggie drew a shaky breath. "Where am I?" she asked.

"It speaks!" the female exclaimed. "But what is it?"

"I'm a… human," she stammered.

"Of all the possibilities!" an elderly male voice exclaimed, the voice remanding Maggie of her grandfather.

"I thought that humans were just legends!" the female said.

Maggie was confused. Didn't humans come after the dinosaurs? If she had really traveled back in time, then these creatures weren't supposed to know about humans at all! There was something really strange going on here… "What's your name?" asked a young male voice.

"I'm Maggie," she replied.

"That's a nice name. I'm Bron," he said. "This is Elise, and that's her mother and father."

Maggie shyly waved her hand. "Hi," she said. Then she realized. She was talking to a dinosaur. A walking, talking, breathing dinosaur. What she wouldn't give for home right now… "So where exactly am I?" she asked.

"You're at our home," Elise said. "Where do you come from?"

"Um…" That was a question Maggie hadn't planned on, "At the moment, nowhere. My home is… gone."

"I'm sorry," Elise said softly. "Do you have a family?"

"No," she sighed. She did, but they were unreachable. That was a better answer than trying to find a way back to them.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Elise asked. "A little thing like you shouldn't be sent out to live in the wild."

Maggie smiled softly. "I'd like that."

Elise and Bron led her to their nest. There was a little hill that was covered with grass Maggie could use as a bed of sorts. She caught sight of a plant with somewhat large leaves. She took one off a branch and decided she could use it as a blanket of sorts. It wasn't her comforter back home, but it was good enough. The curve of the hill could be used as a pillow.

Maggie sat down and leaned against the hill. She opened up her backpack and pulled out her tin whistle. She caught sight of her granola bars, apples, and water, and decided that she'd have to save them, but there seemed to be all kinds of berries growing around. Of course, she would have loved to have seen some fish, but these were herbivores, and they'd think she was a predator if she saw them catching fish. That wouldn't be good. She didn't want to have a gang of Apatosauruses attacking her.

"What's that?" Elise asked in that soft motherly voice of hers as she approached the human.

"It's called a tin whistle," Maggie explained. "It's used to create music. Here, I'll play you something." Then she began a rendition of one of her favorite songs, Rebel Heart by one of her favorite bands, The Corrs.

"That's beautiful," Elise said after the song.

"Thanks. It's one of the first songs I learned," Maggie said.

"It's a very strange thing," Elise told her. "There is rumor swirling about of a human who left this land a long time ago. She is one of the many who have attempted to defeat Sharptooth." A dark look passed over Elise's eyes at the mention of Sharptooth, whoever that was.

"Who's Sharptooth?" Maggie asked. That didn't sound like a very pleasant name. Not for something that could be good.

"That's a long story," Elise said, "And we should best leave it for later."

Sometime later that day, Maggie gathered with Elise, Bron, and Elise's parents, whom she had taken to calling Mama and Papa Longneck. "So, you were talking about something called Sharptooth. That doesn't sound too good," Maggie said. She was crouching on the ground, attempting to make a fire with what little materials she had.

The fire eventually began to blaze. Maggie sat near it, holding her hands over it to warm herself up. "Sharptooth is the fiercest predator in the land," Elise said. "He is feared by all species, even others like himself."

That was starting to sound like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "He has killed many things," Elise continued. "Everybody fears him. Once he chooses his prey, he doesn't stop until it's dead."

"Hasn't anybody tried to stop him?" Maggie asked.

"Many have. But all have failed," Elise said. "He appears to be indestructible."

"He can't be that indestructible. There must be some way to defeat him!" Maggie exclaimed.

"If there was, I'm sure somebody would have figured it out by now," Bron said.

"It's getting late," Mama Longneck said. "We should sleep now."

The Apatosauruses retired to their nests, and Maggie went to the little hill that was substituting as her bed. She put the large leaf over her body and the wad of grass behind her head.

By the light of the moon, Maggie pulled out her book and began to read. She loved these fairy tales, and she fell asleep in the middle of _Thumbelina_.

**So there's the second chapter! I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I thought the addition of Littlefoot's parents would be a fun thing, especially because Bron was one of my favorite characters from the movies. It will definitely come into play when Littlefoot is born. **

**If you're wondering when this story takes place, it's just before Bron's story in movie 10 about how he went to look for a safe place to hatch Littlefoot, so before the drought, but just before. Once again, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. **

**Thanks to Seanchow806Napoleonic and Avatar Emerald for your reviews!**


End file.
